


Trop tard

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Minor Character Death, Siblings, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Le corps de Gaara était étendu là devant-lui sans que Kankuro ne parvienne à réaliser pleinement la situation.





	Trop tard

**Author's Note:**

> Petite précision, Chiyo est morte en affrontant Sasori. Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Le corps de Gaara était étendu là devant-lui sans que Kankuro ne parvienne à réaliser pleinement la situation. Voir son cadet ainsi était étrange, lui qui n'avait jamais pu dormir à cause du démon qui était en lui. Il avait presque l'impression qu'à un moment ou à un autre il allait ouvrir les yeux, et se relever. 

Le marionnettiste sentit sa sœur Temari poser sa tête sur son épaule gauche, et il la prit par la taille. Elle avait le regard vide, mais refusait de pleurer devant tout le monde. Elle fixait le cadavre de son autre frère en silence. Kankuro était comme elle, dans une sorte de brouillard, il avait envie de hurler que ce n'était pas possible, que c'était un cauchemar, un effet secondaire du poison que lui avait injecté Sasori pendant leur combat. Il ne pouvait accepter la réalité, et pourtant, pourtant son esprit avait déjà accepté ce que son cœur refusait d'admettre...Sabaku no Gaara était définitivement mort. 

Autour d'eux de nombreux ninjas de Sunagakure pleuraient leur kazekage bien aimé. En à peine deux ans, celui qui avait été craint, et traité comme un monstre, avait réussi avec du temps, et beaucoup de patience à gagner le respect et l'amour des habitants du pays du vent. Tout cela grâce aux paroles d'un jeune homme blond, qui était en ce moment agenouillé près du corps de Gaara, versant des larmes sans honte et à la vue de tous. Le brun l'enviait, de pouvoir exprimer ses émotions aussi aisément, ni Kankuro ni Temari ne possédaient cette liberté. Ici, dans leur pays, sangloter était un signe de faiblesse, et très tôt ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être faibles. 

Deux ans, il n'avait commencé à considérer Gaara comme son frère que depuis deux ans, depuis que l'Uzumaki avait su trouver les mots pour le ramener sur le droit chemin. Après cela, il avait fallu que chacun fasse des efforts, et qu'ils se pardonnent. Il avait appris à le connaître, et à l'aimer comme cela aurait dû toujours être le cas. Il revoyait tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois, et sentait son cœur se tordre un peu plus fort à chaque seconde. 

Il entendit des voix se demander ce qu'il allait advenir de Suna à présent que leur kazekage n'était plus de ce monde, et qui allait lui succéder ? Le marionnettiste s'en fichait royalement, il avait perdu son frère, encore un autre membre de sa famille, les Sabaku no n'avaient-ils pas assez soufferts, n'avaient-ils pas assez payés la folie de ce monde ? 

Il espérait que là où il était, il reposait en paix, il lui manquait tellement, il n'avait pas pu empêcher des psychopathes de le capturer, et cela l'enrageait. Il ne verrait plus son discret sourire, il n'entendrait plus sa voix calme et posée. Il ne partagerait plus rien avec lui, plus jamais... 

Inconsciemment il resserra son étreinte autour de Temari, désormais elle était son unique famille et il n'était pas envisageable qu'il la perde elle aussi. Ce soir, après le rituel mortuaire, lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux, ils pleureraient tous les larmes de leur corps, jusqu’à ce qu'il n'en coulent plus une seule, mais pour l'instant ils devaient rester forts, en l'honneur de leur cadet qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger celle des habitants de Kaze no Kuni.


End file.
